The Lost Potter
by TheGirlOfErised
Summary: Maybe Albus Dumbledore should have thought twice before leaving the child of a Potter on a doorstep. Manipulative!Dumbledore Dark/Grey!Harry Dark!Riddle. Possible Slash, rated T for further chapters and possible language. CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Dumbledore's First Mistake

**Plot Summary:**

**When Harry is left at the Dursley's an orphan, Dumbledore didn't count on the child never getting there. He also didn't count on Harry's father having a secret, something that will change the future of the wizarding world forever: He had a brother.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I know my previous story 'A Little Bit Of Ice Cold Blue' is on Hiatus and that I haven't updated in a while, but I've had writer's block on that story for a while so now I'm using my other ideas that take up all the space in my small brain until something comes along to finish it. Confusing, I know, but writing other stories gives me ideas for others, I'm weird like that :P**

**Anyway, the Slytherin/Dark Harry is an overused plot-line so I thought I'd overuse it some more. I've had this idea for a while and I just couldn't take all the ideas in my head not being written, so here they are!**

**Please review, especially if you have some ideas for me for 'A Little Bit of Ice Cold Blue', then PM me and I'll be sure to give you credit for the idea.**

* * *

***Surrey***

Dumbledore turned and walked down the street, a glint in his eye that was different to his usual twinkle. He was quite sure of how the young Harry Potter would be treated at his Aunt's house, and he was sure, when the time was right, that the Boy-Who-Lived would be most grateful to his future Headmaster for saving him. He knew that his pawn would bring the downfall of Voldemort upon them just as he was destined to.

"Good luck, Harry," He murmured, a coy smile on his face that looked wrong on the lined face of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He took out his deluminator and clicked it once so that the speeding balls of light returned to their homes in the street lights of Little Winging. There was a crack, and he was gone.

What he did not notice was that the young baby he had left on a doorstep was awake and staring in his direction, a look of deep sadness upon him that made his emerald eyes look even more unearthly than imaginable. A gaze that did not belong to a child of only one with the fate of the wizarding world on his shoulders.

Only time could tell.

* * *

***Somewhere in Bulgaria***

Tom Riddle was tired as he Apparated back to his Manor in the wizarding part of Bulgaria. He sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair, rubbing a sharp cheekbone with his other hand. He was a man with the looks of a seventeen year old, with aristocratic features, a lean frame and dark eyes with a ring of red around them. He was, of course, a wizard of high calibre, shown by the pure power he radiated when he was angered or happy, but he was also a dark creature, something of which only a few knew of; explaining his young state and his unnaturally pale complexion. He walked along corridors and came to a stop in front of a room that held many voices.

When he entered the drawing-room, hushed whispers came to a halt as his Death Eaters bowed at his approach. He inclined his head to each one of them, before taking a stand in the centre of the room, sighing in exasperation.

"Dumbledore is playing his games again." He said finally, watching the look of disgust on his friends' faces as he told them everything that had occurred that night.

"I went to collect something, something important," He said, clicking his tongue, "He was there, tried to fire the killing curse at it, and it backfired." Many of the Death Eater's jaws dropped comically, he would have laughed if he weren't in such a sour mood, "The child, he lived. The curse barely missed Dumbledore, and then he took the child and Apparated away. Fucking bastard," He practically hissed, watching the crowd for a moment before hissing something in an entirely different way. There was a ripple of movement through the crowd as a large, dark-skinned snake slithered across the floor towards its master, who stretched out his hand in greeting.

~Masssster~ Nagini hissed, coiling herself around his feet.

~Nagini~ Tom hissed, with a twinkle in his eye. ~I wissssh for you to find Dumbledore, ssssee where he is taking the boy.~ The snake gave the equivalent of a nod, before leaving, snapping her jaws at the Death Eaters as she did.

"So dramatic," Tom said idly, before turning his attention back to his followers. "This child is important, we must have him."

"Who is it, Thomas?" The silence was deafening as a figure stepped out of the crowd, a figure that looked so much like Tom himself. He had dark, curly hair that sat on his head without a hair out-of-place, sharp cheekbones and full lips, with bright green eyes that seemed to look through you, not at you.

"All in good time, Damien," Tom said softly to his closest follower and friend, who nodded slightly and motioned him to continue.

"I want you all back here tomorrow. If Nagini is successful, we can start planning how to get the child back. You are dismissed, Damien stay." The Death Eaters all bowed, and with a crack, they Apparated away, leaving only the Dark Lord and his friend, alone in the manor.

"Who is the child, Tom?" Damien repeated, eyes narrowing slightly as he took in his friend. They had known each other since Damien was eleven, and then grew closer when Tom turned him into a vampire at the age of seventeen, the same age Tom himself was turned.

"I have something to tell you first," Tom sighed, and gestured him to sit beside him. Damien obliged, looking worried as Tom worked up the courage to tell him.

"Tonight, I went to your brother's and his wife's house," Tom started, and Damien's eyes narrowed. Tom knew very well the going's on of Lily Potter Nee Evans and her husband's brother, something that not even James himself knew of. She had an affair with Damien at the beginning of her marriage, but once she became pregnant she cut off all contact with him, breaking his heart worse than it already was. There was a pause.

"Go on," Damien said finally through lidded eyes.

"I had come to collect something, as I said, and Dumbledore was there as well. He killed your brother," There was a flicker of emotion beneath Damien's eyes, before they became cold again. Tom knew that he didn't have a relationship with his brother since he was ten, but it was odd to think that barely cared that his brother was dead. He continued, "I moved the body and went upstairs, and Lily and Dumbledore were there. He, he killed her, and tried to kill her son."

Damien stood up suddenly, eyes blazing; His aura swirled around him in tendrils, as he breathed heavily. He couldn't believe that Lily, _his_ Lily was gone. Her beautiful green eyes were staring at him in his memories, her smile lighting up her face as he remembered sunk back down onto the chair, his head in his hands.

Tom placed an arm on his shoulder, and that was all it took for Damien to finally break down. Tears fell freely down his face as he grieved for the one he loved more than anything. Tom stayed quiet in the stony silence as he let his friend remember.

"There's more," He said finally, his hand still on his friend's shoulder. "Her son survived, Damien. He sent the killing curse right back at Dumbledore as if it were nothing." Damien looked up finally, eyes red but face expressionless as he turned to his friend.

"He-"

"Do you know where Dumbledore has taken him?" Damien interrupted, and Tom sighed.

"No. But you don't understand. The boy, her son, had _your _eyes. Exactly like yours. He looked the splitting image of you, it was terrifying." Damien's eyes widened.

"No, he can't be mine, Lily would have told me, and she wouldn't have _left _me." Damien denied.

"Lily was Imperiused, I scanned her body for dark magic and the traces were there. I don't believe she really _knew _what she was doing," Tom said flatly, and Damien stared at him shocked. Lily didn't want to leave him? She left because she was forced to? Her baby was his son?

"We need to find him." Damien said quietly, "We need to find my son. _Now_, Tom."

"We will. Nagini will be back soon, and when she is back, we shall take him."

"What if we can't find him?"

"We will." Tom said, the hidden promise barely noticed by Damien, but it was there.

"We will," Damien confirmed, hiding his anticipation as they both Apparated from the Manor, leaving no trace that the Dark Lord and his second were ever there.


	2. Potter Prophecies

**A/N: Next chapter is fifteen years later, the flashbacks of Harry's life before his father will be shown, as he was with the Dursley's until he was five. Please read and review, flames will be ignored.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Drarry would be real, so it doesn't look like I own it, does it now? ~BELONGS TO JK ROWLING~**

**~TheGirlOfErised~**

* * *

***Fifteen years later* **

There was a clash of metal as two swords connected in the centre, a large crack heard with every blow. Both figures, similar in height, sent blows and defensive spells at each other, so caught up in their fight that they did not notice the two people watching them. The blonde man sent an unidentifiable dark curse at his opponent, who blocked it and then sent his own, unique spell back. The blonde man was caught off guard, and fell to the ground, groaning as he hit the floor, with a sword pointed at his neck.

"I believe that makes the score 40-21, Draco" The other figure said, before offering his hand to help the blonde man up, who dusted imaginary lint from his clothing.

"That's because you're so bloody fast, Harrison." The boy named Harrison smirked, his dark hair curled around his face making him look much more sinister than he intended. His blazing green eyes were gleeful as he took in his victory, before pushing back his hair, revealing a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He turned, and noticing his audience, smirked wider.

"Father, Tom," he acknowledged, and the two in question inclined their heads.

"You're getting stronger," Tom remarked, and Harrison smiled slightly.

"No, I just need a better opponent. Care to duel, Tom?" He said with a coy smile, which Tom returned. Damien just huffed at his best friend and son, before turning to Draco.

"Your father requests your attendance, he is going to meet Regulus in Diagon," Damien said, and Draco nodded, leaving the room with one last exasperated look at his best friend.

"We need to speak with you, Harrison," Damien said, and Harrison immediately turned to him, his back a little straighter and his smirk gone. Noticing this, he chuckled.

"Nothing terrible, just follow me," The three men disappeared from the training room and went into the drawing-room, where they all sat on the green chairs that littered the large space.

"I assume the Headmaster has spoken to you about the TriWizard Tournament that was supposed to occur in your fourth year?" When Harrison nodded, he continued, "It is occurring at Hogwarts this year, Karkaroff has decided that only his best students can attend, and, as you are top in your year and far above most of the seventh years, he wishes you to be his strongest competitor." Harrison nodded, and then scowled.

"Dumbledore." He offered as an explanation for his grimace, and then he continued, "Tell the Headmaster I would love to attend. Are you attending?" He asked his father and Tom, and when they both nodded, he smirked.

"In your vampire form or your glamour?"

"Vampire. We think it is time for Dumbledore to worry." Tom smirked, which eerily resembled Harrison in a way that made Damien want to shiver.

"Ah good. Speaking of vampires…?" Harrison said testily with a smile that looked wrong on his face.

"We are not turning you until you're seventeen." Damien said with a finality that made Harrison scowl. It was only a year away, but he couldn't wait to test out any supernatural powers he gained. After all, power is power.

He had had the same argument with his father and Tom since he arrived at the Manor ten years ago, even at the age of six he wanted to hold the power his father and his friend had gained. One of the only times Tom ever disagreed with Harrison was when the vampire subject came up, and it drove him mad.

"Fine," He said, "You better owl my Headmaster; he'll be waiting." Harrison said, glaring at his father.

"Eager to please?" Tom said with a smirk, which Harrison returned.

"No, but he wouldn't want his favourite, most prized student not turning up tomorrow for sixth year, now would he?" He countered, and then thought for a moment, "Do you have my OWL results?"

"I was waiting for you to ask for those," Tom said as he handed Harrison a dark envelope with the Durmstrang crest on it as well as the Russian Ministry logo. Harrison tore it open casually, unfolding the letter and scanning it. He almost dropped his letter in shock.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Enclosed in this letter are your OWL results, and I must say they are incredibly excellent, though unsurprising, and I look forward to seeing you for your sixth year at Durmstrang._

_You have also been made one of the six prefects in your year, congratulations._

_Send my regards to Tom and your father,_

_Igor Karkaroff,_

_Headmaster of the Durmstrang Institute_

_Passing Grades- O- Outstanding, EE- Exceeds Expectations, A- Acceptable_

_Failing Grades- P- Poor, D- Dreadful, T-Troll_

**_Name: Harrison Regulus Salazar Potter_**

**_School/Class Year: 1997_**

**OWLS Achieved:**

Dark Arts- O+ (2 OWLS)

Charms- O (1 OWL)

Defense Against the Dark Arts- O (1 OWL)

Astronomy- O (1 OWL)

Herbology- O (1 OWL)

History Of Magic- O (1 OWL)

Potions- O+ (2 OWLS)

Transfiguration- O (1 OWL)

Ancient Runes- O (1 OWL)

Arithmancy- O (1 OWL)

Muggle Studies- O (1 OWL)

Care of Magical Creatures- O (1 OWL)

Divination- O (1 OWL)

** OWLS Taken Out of Durmstrang Institute:**

Ancient Study of Necromancy- O++ (3 OWLS)

Magical Art- O (1 OWL)

Music- O (1 OWL)

Alchemy- O+ (2 OWLS)

Magical Theory- O (1 OWL)

Parselmagic Theory and Practice (Parselmouths only)- O+ (2 OWLS)

**Total OWLS: 25**

Ranking:

Durmstrang- 1st

Europe- 1st

World- 5th

"What's wrong?" Tom asked, as Harrison dropped the letter and sat down, a wide smirk spread across his face. Tom picked up the letter casually, skimming through until coming to the rankings and results. If he were not the Dark Lord, he would have gaped.

"I didn't realize you could even take this many OWLS, Harrison," Tom said, shocked as he handed the letter to Damien. Damien's reaction mirrored his son, before he snapped out of his shock and congratulated his son.

"Of course I knew you were intelligent, but I never knew how intelligent, I'm proud," Damien said to his son, and he gave him a one armed hug. Harrison sighed with relief, they hadn't noticed then.

"Wait a moment, Harrison," Tom said suddenly, as he reread the letter. Harrison sighed, he knew this was coming.

"How did you manage 3 OWLs in Necromancy? There are only two possible unless you are a natural born Necromancer, which you can't be, because Damien isn't one." Tom said, and gave Harrison a look that clearly said 'do not lie to me'. Harrison cleared his throat.

"I don't know," It wasn't quite a lie, but it was enough of one to make Tom's eyes narrow suspiciously. Harrison continued, "I'm going to go to bed, we all have to go to Durmstrang in the morning and I'm sure arriving at Hogwarts will need me to be up on my feet." Without waiting for a reply, he left hurriedly, taking his OWL results with him. As the door clicked shut, the two vampires looked at each other, frowning, before retiring to their own rooms.

* * *

***Harrison POV* (A/N: There will be a few of these, but not many. I prefer writing in third person...)**

As I got to my bedroom, I shut the door and immediately stripped, not bothering to shower before practically jumping into my bed. Before I barely hit it, I was asleep.

I realized as soon as my dreams took me over that I had forgotten the silencing charm.

_"You will lose, Tom," Dumbledore hissed as he fired yet another killing curse in the direction of him. Tom dodged, pulling Damien with him as they ducked behind a piece of rubble. Nodding at one another, they re-joined the fight, being sure to not become outnumbered by the many order members and Dumbledore himself. _

_I appeared in the dream, right in the view of Dumbledore. I wasn't involved, like I was watching myself in a memory. The dream-me held his wand in his hand, aimed at Dumbledore, but he sent a curse at me first. I dropped to the ground, screaming, something which many on our side turned to. We were becoming outnumbered; everyone was too occupied trying to get to me. I heard and felt my father and Tom by my side, glaring and shooting spells in the direction of Dumbledore. I was dragged off the floor by the wizard, his wand held to my throat. _

_"Stand down or I will kill him, Tom," I wanted to scream for everything to stop, but no one could hear me. I watched as Tom gave himself up, Dumbledore throwing me to the floor towards my father as he shot the Killing curse at him. Tom was hit, arms outstretched as he accepted his fate. He turned to me, and just before he was hit, he whispered three words._

_"Do not lose."_

_And that was when I started screaming._

I shot up in bed, sweat pouring over my face, my shirt clinging to my pale skin. I shook my damp hair out my eyes, rubbing them before they focused better.

I wasn't alone.

Practically the whole household was in my large room, house elves included. I caught the eye of Tom and I immediately looked down, only to realise that my father was pinning me to the bed.

"What happened?" Tom gritted out, looking so livid I almost cringed. In fact, Draco and Narcissa did, although I doubted Tom had noticed.

"Bad dream, that's all," I lied through my teeth, panting slightly. He shook his head at me, coming around the side of the bed, next to my father, who looked just as upset.

"That was NOT just a dream!" Father said, gripping my arm tightly.

"I'm fine. It just happens sometimes. I usually put a silencer up, I must have forgotten," I added the last part to myself, but I had no doubt people could hear me in the silence.

"A silencer?" Tom asked, still angry. He looked towards the occupants of the room, "Leave us." The tired occupants merely nodded and smiled slightly at me, before leaving the bedroom. The door shut with a click.

"How long have you been warding and silencing you bed, Harrison?" Tom asked, and I felt myself almost compelled to answer as he stared at me.

"A while," He shot me a look, "Since I was eight." I answered, and my father looked at me, the frustration clear in his eyes.

"Why didn't you ask for some dreamless sleep potion?" my father asked.

"It doesn't work on my type of dreams," I blurted, and felt the urge to cover my mouth before I told them something I really regretted.

"And what type of dreams are they exactly?" Tom asked slowly, the anger still clear in his voice.

"Visions, prophecies. Things that have yet to happen." I muttered, the throbbing pain in my head still evident from feeling myself Crucio'd over and over.

"Damien, leave please, I wish to speak with Harrison," Damien shot Tom a look that could kill, and then practically stomped out of the room, hesitating at the door, before leaving. Tom got up and promptly exploded.

"You've been having visions since you were eight years old and you never told me!" He yelled, the air crackling around him.

"You wouldn't have been able to do anything, Tom, so what was the point? I didn't want to worry you!" I clenched my jaw to stop myself from yelling. I just wanted him to leave me alone and let me sleep.

"I always worry about you!" Tom shouted, and there was a pregnant silence that could have been cut with a knife as he gathered his bearings.

"What visions are you having that require you to silence yourself, to scream like that?" Tom said softly, sitting beside me on the bed.

"It's not import-"

"OF COURSE IT'S IMPORTANT! YOU ARE IMPORTANT! YOU ARE IMPORTANT TO DAMIEN! YOU ARE A KEY PLAYER IN THIS WAR AND I WILL NOT SEE YOU BEING HURT!" Tom roared, and I stood up, seeing red.

"That's all I've ever been to you, isn't it? I'm powerful, so you want me to help you win the war! You don't give a damn about me or anyone! You just want Dumbledore dead!" I yelled, and he stood up himself and pushed me against the wall, his hands wrapped around both of my wrists, so that our foreheads were almost touching.

~Don't you ever sssssay that again~ He hissed, pinning my arms to my side. ~You are important to me, I-I care about you and I don't ever want to hear you say that I don't again, do you understand me?~ I nodded, hoping he would let go, but he didn't. From the closeness I could see the blue colour of his eyes hinted in the red that they had become, and I wondered whether that would ever happen to me.

~I know~ I hissed, and then I switched to English, "I have visions of the war to come. They are all different, sometimes we win and sometimes we lose. I think the choices we make now change the vision, which is why I can barely think of anything else," I murmured, closing my eyes briefly, unwilling to let Tom see the tears welling up in my eyes.

"What happened in this vision?" He asked softly, and I shook my head. He brushed his fingertips against my cheek and said "You can tell me, it's okay."

I took a deep breath, "It was the Final Battle, and Dumbledore was there. You and he were fighting, and you saved father from a curse, but I left myself open for target. Dumbledore grabbed me, threatened you with me, and you took my place. He killed you, he won," I said, twisting it slightly to make it seem less frightening than it truly was. Tom must have seen that, before he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"What else happened?" Tom asked, prodding at my mind. I contemplated shutting him out, but my freewill was taken as he smashed through my usually perfect barrier and a wave of visions overcame both him and I. There was silence for a long moment, and then he spoke.

"That's why you were upset," He said softly, not quite meeting my gaze as he dropped my chin, still holding my arms to my sides.

"It's always my fault, when we lose. I'm either too weak or you try to save me or father dies and I can't take it anymore." I hated feeling weak, but it was like my mouth was talking for me, not processing my inner thoughts.

"You will not lose your father," He said sternly, meeting my gaze once more, "We will not lose this war." His eyes flickered for a moment, as if contemplating something, before he drew closer and wrapped a comforting arm around me, rather awkwardly.

"If we lose this war, it will be because of Dumbledore. He's a manipulative bastard who deserves a lot more then he'll get. We just need to be one step ahead," Tom sighed, and then stood up, gesturing to the bed, "Go back to sleep." I could feel the underline order, and knew it was not a good idea to disobey; so I lay down and watched as Tom disappeared, probably to find Damien.

I whispered a quiet "Nox," before the blackness overtook me.


	3. September 1st

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, my grandparents were round and they aren't too fond of the Muggle technology that is a computer. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, sorry to disappoint. **

* * *

When Harrison was awoken the next morning by Tom's house elf, his eyes were instantly drawn to the calendar across the room. September 1st. Lovely. He stretched slowly, his shoulder cracking as he did so before he covered a yawn and headed to the bathroom.

As he stared at his reflection, a sense of dread settled in his stomach. Despite his confidence yesterday, he did not know whether he was ready to face Dumbledore and his lackeys just yet. Once they realized who he was, they would be sure to try to "convert" him to their side. After a quick shower, he wrapped a towel that suddenly appeared around his waist.

" I've got a long day ahead of me," Harrison muttered as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He grabbed his leather jacket from the chair beside the window and pulled it on, walking as he went. Harrison practically crawled into the dining room, slumping lazily onto a chair and grabbing a cup of coffee.

"You're not a morning person, are you?" He heard a chuckle from his side, and was only slightly surprised to see his father sitting opposite him, a Daily Prophet in front of him.

"And you've said that to me every day for the past ten years," Harrison said grumpily, pouring himself another coffee. There was a comfortable silence for a few moments, before he spoke again, "I take it Tom filled you in about last night?"

"What about last night? Which part? The part about you keeping visions from us, or the part where you're blaming yourself like a …Hufflepuff?" Damien muttered, the edge in his voice indicating to Harrison that it was probably best not to test him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother-"

"You're my son, you are supposed to bother me with these things," Damien interrupted, turning the page and frowning slightly at the content, "Britain have the sleaziest reporters I've ever seen."

"All part of the experience," Harrison said dryly, "I take it you also want to know about my Necromancy results too?" Damien raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to tell me out of your own will? That'll be a first."

"I got it from Mum," Harrison said simply, and Damien stiffened. It wasn't often that they spoke of Lily Potter, especially around each other, but Harrison continued, "She left a journal to me that magically appeared on my 14th birthday to help with my studying. I used it to learn more to gain the extra marks for the OWL. She was gifted, and apparently I inherited the talent."

"Inherited what talent?" Tom's voice was heard from the door as he stepped into the room and pulled out a chair.

"Harrison was just telling me about his Necromancy results," Damien replied, not taking his eyes off his paper.

"How interesting, but you both do realize that we have to get to Durmstrang in 5 minutes?" Tom smirked as two identical pairs of eyes widened as they both shot out of their seats.

"Why didn't you say before?" Harrison growled, as he Accio'd his trunk and shrunk it to fit inside his pocket.

"Because the port-key is leaving in a few minutes and I expected you to be on time," Tom countered, still smirking at the two Potter's with a look of amusement. He pulled out a ring from his pocket. He then looked at Harrison, "I trust you know the main reason Damien and I are allowing you onto the Hogwarts grounds?" Harrison nodded.

"What do I do if I can't find it? Surely Dumbledore isn't going to leave it in plain sight?" Harrison queried, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Dumbledore may be a manipulative bastard but he had one thing that will be his downfall; trust. He wouldn't expect anyone to break into his office, nor would he expect anyone to steal what we are stealing. I have every faith in you." Damien replied from his side, before placing a finger onto the ring and gesturing for Harrison to do the same. Harrison closed his eyes as he felt the familiar tug on his navel and braced his knees for the impact of the hard ground. To his surprise he barely stumbled, and he opened his eyes to see his father watching him with barely disguised mirth in his eyes.

"Karkaroff is expecting us in his office. I believe we are leaving right away, along with the other students he's convinced to come. It seems many of your peers do not want to meet Dumbledore," Tom stated flatly, before turning sharply towards the Castle behind him.

Durmstrang Institute, despite having a castle so similar to Hogwarts, was far from it. The towers twisted up so far it was difficult to see the top, the dark stones surrounding the exterior littered with runes and spell work so powerful it would leave Merlin baffled of how to enter. The school was for the elite, teaching Light and Dark spells alike with extra courses for those with the abilities Durmstrang strives to uphold. Unlike Hogwarts, who taught the bare minimum and produced average witches and wizards at best.

As the three traveled up the black marble staircases, Harrison thought of his first year, barely five years after Tom and his father had found him, and the surprise he put his Headmaster through.

* * *

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Harrison stood with the others of his age, pushing wisps of black hair from his face every few moments as he surveyed the group around him. What were they supposed to do? Before he could contemplate more, the dark wooden doors across from them slammed open and a tall, dark-haired man wearing a military-style suit came before them, his eyes scrutinizing each student with extreme care._

_"I am Headmaster Karkaroff, you shall address me as such," He clicked his tongue, "The reason you have been accepted into my school is because of your supposed elite abilities and talents. I and a few of your future peers are here to test this." He gestured to a group of students of around fifteen or so behind him, who each smiled with masked emotion._

_"Once we have assessed each of you, we shall place you into your House. There are five houses, and I will not sugar coat their meanings for you so you can all feel better about yourselves. _

_"The house you are sorted into is the house you belong in, whether it is the lowest of ranks or the highest. Spera is the house of the Hopeful; this is the lowest of the ranks and is credited for their flowering abilities that will be improved during your seven years of schooling as well as their battle tactics. Fidelis is the house of the Loyal, credited for their resourcefulness and their abilities to notice detail. Fortis is the house of the Strong, credited for their abilities in combat and dueling Properus is the house of the Agile, who are credited for their speed and agility in battle situations. The highest ranking house is the Elite, who are credited for all of the skills a witch or warlock should possess as well as any interesting or rare abilities. It is the smallest house, naturally, so I am unsure of how many of you will make it to the top. _

_"Now, please wait here until your name is called." Once he had finished his speech, he called off the name Elizabeth Annette before the doors closed one more and there was silence._

_Harrison stood in the corner, his careful gaze looking over each of his classmates, accessing them and guessing to which House they would be put in. As the number of students in the Hall lessened, Harrison's nerves started to come through as he heard the name Devon Petrova, knowing that he would be next. _

_When the doors opened once more, Karkaroff spoke, "Harrison Potter!"_

_Harrison walked forwards at a controlled pace and stopped in front of the Headmaster, his head held high as he followed him through the doors. He glanced back, watching the students trying to look through the door with amusement. The door closed with a slam, and Harrison found himself in front of a large table, where many adults he assumed to be teachers sat._

_"Show us your greatest, strongest abilities." Karkaroff spoke in the silence, and Harrison nodded his head slowly. His father had prepared him for this, he had to impress them or he may not ever be able to build his reputation. _

_"Serpensortia!" He said clearly, his words sounding like a shout in the dead silence as the snake appeared from his wand. The snake looked at him for orders._

_~I want you to go up to the head of the table and sssssscare the headmasssster~ Harrison spoke in parseltongue, and the snake obliged with mild surprise at the use of its language. It slithered up onto the table, wrapping itself around the shoulders of the Headmaster and giving a snake-like grin._

_"A parseltongue, how interesting, continue," Karkaroff said, banishing the snake from his shoulder as Harrison nodded once more. He closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating on his magical core as he called forth his element, fire._

_He felt his whole body become warm and opened his eyes to see himself covered in orange flames, the shocked faces of the staff table barely visible. He then willed his body to meld into the flames, watching in fascination as the flames came so close to his skin it looked like a suit of Armour He never got tired of the feeling of power he had when the fire engulfed him. He diminished the fire with a wave of his hand across his chest, and waited for another instruction. There was silence._

_"Is that all?" Harrison dared to sneak a smirk onto his face as Karkaroff blinked and stood up, looking aghast. _

_"A fire elemental and a parseltongue! Well, this is peculiar; I believe we have our first Elite first year in ten years!" He exclaimed a flicker of emotion in his eyes as he handed Harrison his house badge. It was an image of a wolf and a blue moon, the hilt of a sword silhouetted onto the moon as the wolf howled._

_Harrison showed a rare smile. Too bad they couldn't see what else he could do._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

* * *

Harrison barely registered the silent walk to the Headmaster's office until he door opened and Karkaroff shook his hand, looking extremely pleased.

"Ah, Harrison. I trust you had a good summer?"

"Excellent, Headmaster." Harrison smirked, gesturing to his guardians, "A lot of dueling practices, naturally."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Karkaroff turned to Tom and Damien, "Good to see the two of you again, I take it the plans of the reform are going well, Tom?" Tom nodded but did not elaborate, so the Headmaster gestured for the three to enter.

In the room were the other five students chosen to enter to Tournament, Harrison recognized them all and immediately looked them over.

Daren Mortimer, fifth year, Elite, Half Veela male and extremely powerful at Blood Magic. Weakness: Defense.

Amelia Sante, seventh year, Elite, master of Transfiguration. Weakness: dueling.

Elizabeth Annette, sixth year, Properus, Potions prodigy. Weakness: Dark Arts.

Keiran Banchee, seventh year, Properus, telepathic and master of Legilimency. Weakness: Offensive spells.

And finally, Rosalie Zambini, sixth year, Elite, Ancient Runes prodigy and Harrison's closest friend. Weakness: Dark Arts.

Harrison greeted Rosalie with a small smile and a nod, who returned it formally before hugging him, her black hair fluttering as she did so.

"Harrison! How was your summer?" Rose asked, letting him go before ruffling his hair. Harrison huffed and then smirked.

"Good, beat Draco at dueling quite a few more times than usual. His game isn't improving." Rose laughed.

"I bet he's going to enjoy your visit to Hogwarts. He'll want another rematch." They both shared eerily identical smirks before turning to their Headmaster, who was trying to gain everyone's attention. Once there was silence, he spoke.

"You have been chosen from your years because of your impeccable talents and academic abilities. I trust you will not let the school down." Seeing the nods, he continued, "We have decided to take a port-key so we can arrive in the early hours, around breakfast, as I need to speak with Dumbledore urgently. As you already know, the years fifth and upwards are invited to watch. They will arrive later in the evening along with your accommodation." He gestured to Damien and Tom, "I'm sure you recognize Our Lord and Damien, but there is one thing we must ask of you; keep their identity a secret. Dumbledore prides himself in knowing everything and I refuse to give him that pleasure."

"It'll be fine, Headmaster. I'm sure no one would betray us," Damien said with an exaggerated smile that showed the enhanced incisors of his vampire form.

"Naturally," Karkaroff added. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a tattered old book and placed it in the centre of the room. Harrison scowled, before placing a finger upon the book and closing his eyes once more, annoyed that his guardians hadn't mentioned this earlier. He felt Rose's presence by his side, before being pulled at the naval onto the Hogwarts grounds.

* * *

Harrison opened his eyes to a brightly lit castle surrounded by trees and a lake which seemed to be almost bottomless as Harrison got closer to it. He looked up to the towers, glad that they had arrived before the Hogwarts students. He didn't think he could take much more excitement today.

As the group walked towards the large doors to enter Hogwarts, a man with a long, silver beard tucked into his belt and twinkling blue eyes came out, greeting them all with a smile that looked eerily distorted on his face.

"Igor! I trust you had a pleasant journey?" Dumbledore said, shaking his hand tightly before letting go.

"As pleasant as a port-key can be," Karkaroff looked at Harrison with amusement, "My students," He introduced, gesturing for them to step forward.

Harrison and Rose along with the other students stood in a line, greeting the Headmaster. When it came to Harrison, finally, Dumbledore stood in front of him, the twinkling in his eyes brightening as he shook his hand.

"Who may you be, my boy?" _Why can't I get into your mind?_

"Harrison Potter, sir. I believe you may have heard of my father." _The man you tried to take from me along with my mother._

"Mr. Potter? My boy, we believed you to be dead." _How are you still alive?_

"Common misconception, Headmaster Dumbledore. I assure you I'm very much alive for the time being." _You won't be stopping me any time soon._

"Excellent, excellent, Mr Potter. Pleasure to meet you once more," _You should be here, you should have been at Hogwarts under my orders!_

"Indeed it is." _Welcome to the war. _

* * *

**A/N: Here comes Dumbledore! Please read & review, all flames will be ignored!**


End file.
